With the increasing demand for slimness and lightness of display panels, the use of a thin glass substrate instead of a thick glass substrate as a base substrate has become a trend in the manufacture of display panels.
In the related art, a thickness of the thin glass substrate is small and it is prone to being broken, so when the thin glass substrate is used as the base substrate to manufacture the display panel, two thin glass substrates are usually carried on two thick glass substrates, respectively. At this time, the thin glass substrate and the thick glass substrate are stacked together. Then, a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit and a color film layer are fabricated on the two thin glass substrates, to obtain an array substrate and a color film substrate, respectively. Then, the obtained array substrate and the color film substrate are coupled to each other. Finally, the two thick glass substrates are peeled off from two thin glass substrates using a separating apparatus, to form a display panel having relatively high lightness and thinness. In the related art, the separating apparatus is a blade, and when the thick glass substrate is peeled off using a blade, the blade is inserted into a gap between the thin glass substrate and the thick glass substrate, to separate the thick glass substrate from the thin glass substrate, and finally the thin glass substrate and the thick glass substrate are separated, such that the thick glass substrate is peeled off.
Since hardness of the blade is large and the blade is sharp, it is prone to damaging the thin glass substrate when the thick glass substrate is separated using the blade.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.